thecyanwoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn (Setting)
This is a darker setting for Spring, continuing from the events of Summer (Setting). Timeline Please note that this timeline is mainly focussed on the Rift, and many other sections have been omitted due to necessity. 2223 - A new strain of psychic appears, one that is able to determine the flow of currents within Riftspace, and determine the exit locations of Rifts. The only one of its kind, a certain Freknjoll Goodsyn, is regarded as an invaluable asset by the crews he is attached to, since they are now able to avoid hazards on the other ends of Riftjumps. 2236 - The 'Navigator' strain of psychics is becoming more widespread, with roughly 1/20000th of psychic (roughly 0.000000000005% of humanity) being one. 2243 - The spread of humanity leads to much longer distance Riftjumps, and it is discovered that the is actually a separate space that is entered upon Riftjumping. It was previously never seen, with most jumps being small enough to be instantaneous. Scientists, well known for originality when naming things, call it Riftspace. Everyone else has different, better names for it, most popularly being the Void. 2249 - A regularly scheduled ship Riftjumps, and is found devoid of life on the other side. It is labelled as pirate activity. 2253 - Another ship is lost, this time a Craftworld. It impacts into an inhabited planet after exit. Neither world is recoverable. 2268 - A ship is completely lost, never exiting the Void. Once again, it's disappearance is put down to pirate activity. 2275 - More and more ships are lost to the void, never returning. 2284 - A ship exits, thirteen years after Riftjump. The crew are presumed alive, but upon docking with a space station, all contact is lost with both the ship and the station. The ship is now titled an Object of Importance, the first to own an OI designation. 2287 - A Planetary Lord is discovered to be an inhuman shapeshifter, and is killed by a group of robed men. The men are sighted infrequently on different planets, sometimes in groups, sometimes not, but have never been pinned down, and so are mostly regarded as urban legend. 2293 - OI-1 takes its twenty-seventh station, and finally is targeted for destruction by several worlds nearby. 2296 - OI-1 is finally located, and several killteams are sent to stop its path of destruction. They are all defeated, but a videofeed is sent back, answering many questions. It was shown to contain crew, but it was rampant with disease, there was no food, cannabalism was commonly witnissed, and they appeared to be worked to death. Finally, a strange creature appeared, looking like some kind of giant, floating brain, with a beak at its front and several short tentacles. The killteams opened fire, but were suddenly cut down by one of their own psychics. The last segment seen was a psychic being used to open a Rift with a strange appearance, other versions of the creatures drifting out before the interference cut off the connection. 2298 - OI-1 located once again, and is obliterated by several battleships, under sustained fire. There isn't enough left to investigate. 2301 - The wide distrust of psychics due to the incident allowed another infiltrator to take control of a planet, and exile all the psychics on that planet into a specific location in the void, where it fed upon them. The Magelord was created, and the star system was torn into the void by its creation. The Tear in Reality has been growing ever since. 2307 - A Planetary Lord tries the same thing, believing psychics to have caused all the problems over the past fifty years. However, when the Rift is opened, a creature stepped out, and killed all he saw. He swelled in power to the degree that conventional weaponsfire was no longer effective against him, and proceeded to ravage the rest of the planet. The Bloodborn was created, and a sector was claimed by the Void, now named the Blood Eye. 2312 - Research into this creatures reveals that there is a psychic effect that can shield objects from their attacks. Unfortunately, it is too costly for personal use, requiring half the power typically produced by a ship-based fusion generator to function, in addition to almost constant attention by a psychic. It has been named a "Diabolus field". 2318 - All the ships that were lost to the Void over the years exit the Void - fused together, swarming with Void Creatures of all kinds. The ship attacks a human planet, and the system is lost to the Void. This is the beginnings of The Great Storm. The conglomeration is designated OI-2 Locations Groups